


Silent Vows

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: They spend their time together that eventually leads to silent confessions and perhaps lifetime promises.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: SSMonth 2015





	Silent Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Old submission for SSMonth 2015 Day 3. Prompt: Carnivals.

The first time Sasuke has ever shown his feelings for Sakura is at a nearby carnival in Konoha. It’s a year after the end of the war, and Konoha, along with people from other villages, are celebrating in a glorious festival filled with mouthwatering delicacies, astounding performances and attractions, and captivating rides for those who dare.

Sasuke and Sakura stroll along the busy food stalls, enjoying their takoyaki as they listen to the business of the street. Clad in their simple shinobi attire, they seem to be drowned in the mass crowds wearing beautiful yukatas.

For once, things are all right. A lot of things have happened after the war and Sasuke admits he has been rather close with the pink-haired kunoichi beside him. He hasn’t stopped thinking about her and he feels like he’s losing his mind.

Somehow, Sasuke is feeling rather emotional tonight. Whether it’s because of the hormonal change, being that he is still in his final teenage years, or simply because the number of interactions with Sakura is just too substantial. Nevertheless, there is a certain feeling bubbling deep inside him. Is it _gratefulness_? It makes him feel compelled to just stare and admire her. She seems so transfixed with her surroundings that she doesn’t notice his staring. The way her eyes gleam when they see a firey spectacle, or the way the corners of her mouth curve into a smile at the simplest things, Sasuke thinks to himself, _she has always looked beautiful_.

He seems to be pulled back from his reverie when Sakura comments.

“Everything looks so beautiful. Peace has spread throughout the nations, Konoha is rebuilding itself, _and you’re back_.” She says that last one softly, but just loud enough for Sasuke to hear, especially when their bodies are close enough for their elbows to be touching each other. She doesn’t shift her gaze towards him, but his remains fixated at her. She’s still so mesmerized by the other activities around them. Sasuke notes how her smile turns into a rather bittersweet one before she speaks.

“I know you’ll go on another mission pretty soon. Naruto told me.” He’s about to tell her today at the right time. But she beats him to it. They stay there for several moments, just standing in silence before Sasuke finally speaks.

“Sakura.” He grabs her chin with his good arm the moment she turns her head to face him. Slowly, he brings her closer to him and plants a kiss on the diamond seal on her forehead. For a moment, the world seems to melt away, leaving just the two of them in their own little bubble. Flushed and very much confused, she stares into his eyes to look for the answer behind the gesture, but she doesn’t find one.

“Sasuke-kun?” He may not be good with words, he knows he’ll have to start working on that, but for now, he’ll show her what he wants to say.

He grabs her left hand and lays it on his chest right above his thudding heart. She can feel it throbbing and beating with life, _and love._ They don’t say anything but stare into each other’s eyes, his expression so full of compassion and warmth that it overwhelms her. The way he smiles at her, so soft yet so full of emotions, her eyes start to gleam with pent up emotions.

“ _You_ are my home. I will always come back to you.” Taken aback by his words, a lodge forms at her throat, preventing her from speaking. She seems overwhelmed by this, feeling how her heart is suddenly running a marathon. She immediately swings her arms around his neck and nuzzles her face into him before pulling away far enough to look at him but still close enough that their bodies are still in contact.

She lets out a laugh, a happy kind of laughter, and wipes away the tear that’s starting to form in the corner of her eye. She gives him a smile, so bright that it outmatches the sun. She murmurs softly but strongly.

“And I’ll _always_ be waiting for you.”


End file.
